Multiple connection technology is used to improve a data transmission rate during a communication connection between a server and a client. In multiple connection technology, determining the number of multiple connections suitable for a network situation and determining a size of a sub-segment to be transmitted through each of the multiple connections are important.
A server-based multiple connection control method is a method of determining, by a server, the number of multiple connections and a size of a sub-segment by determining a network situation, wherein a probe signal is transmitted from the server to a client for available bandwidth prediction, and a network state indicator is derived by using the probe signal. However, according to such a method, the client is able to determine the number of multiple connections only when the client interworks with the server, and additional traffic is induced.
In a method of determining the optimum number of multiple connections for obtaining the maximum transmission rate, the optimum number of multiple connections is determined by monitoring a transmission rate while sequentially increasing the number of connections, but a long initial time is required for determining the optimum number of multiple connections.